Los cambios de look de Serena
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Un cambio siempre es bueno, especialmente para una chica. ¿Como reaccionaran sus amigos ante el nuevo look de Serena?


**...**

**Los cambios de look de Serena**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

* * *

– ¡Ohh! ¡Con ese corte te ves genial, Serena!

La rubia levanto la cabeza mostrando el nuevo corte que tenia, su cabello llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros. Xana observaba cada lado de la nueva apariencia de su amiga.

Serena dando un paseo con su Furfrou, se topo con el salón de belleza. Nunca antes se había hecho un corte, ya que nunca tomo mucha importancia el largo de su cabello. Total lo principal era convertirse en una gran entrenadora.

–Hmm… ¿Crees que debería intentarlo? – le pregunto a su pokemon

Su compañero la miro y asintió. Al fin al cabo, el también había tenido un corte de su pelaje. Para el pokemon seria genial si su ama también se hiciera lo mismo que el. Serena se acerco un poco más al local y casi choca con una persona que salía del lugar.

–Perdona – se disculpo y se fue

Fue gracias a ese pequeño empujón, que vio una oferta en el local. Una promoción así no se encontraba con facilidad en la ciudad Luminalia. Con su billetera en mano entro al local decidida a hacerse un cambio de look.

–Me encanta como te quedo tu flequillo, debería probar haciéndome un corte un día de estos – dijo Xana

–Realmente no entiendo esto de cambiarse de peinado – comento Trovato que veía a sus amigas a cierta distancia con Benigno y Kalm

– ¡Los chicos no entienden la emoción de un cambio de look! – le grito Xana, asustando a sus amigos

–E–Eh, bueno, con cualquier corte creo que Serena se verá bien – Dijo Beni para calmarle los humos a la castaña, pero al ver que era inútil, decidió pasarle el problema a su amigo – ¿Tu qué piensas, Kalm?

– ¡Eh! – exclamo él, miro a Xana y luego a Serena, ambas tenían la mirada en él esperando su respuesta – No es que sepa mucho de estas cosas, pero… – un tenue sonrojo apareció en el rostro del castaño – A mí me gustaba cuando era largo

Serena se sorprendió y miro hacia otro lado. Toco su cabello y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de sus amigos.

– ¿Serena? – La llamo Xana, pero no le respondió – ¡La próxima vez no les preguntare nada!

Después de eso, Xana siguió a Serena. Trovato y Beni miraron a Kalm y el les devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué?– dijo él, a lo que sus otros amigos solo movieron sus cabezas en negación.

–w–

Xana había seguido a Serena hasta ciudad Luminalia, estuvo dando vueltas por el bulevar sur. Había revisado todas las cafeterías del lugar y solo por si acaso la boutique. Cuando paso por el salón, escucho a la encargada hablar.

– ¡Oh Serena! ¿Tan pronto por aquí?

–Siento esto pero… ¿Podrías devolverme el largo de mi cabello?

– ¿Ah? P–Pero ¿Por qué? No te gusto

– ¡Por favor! – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Acepto extensiones y si quieres puedes aumentar un poco el precio pero quiero mi cabello largo de vuelta

–O–Okey… – dijo la estilista

Xana que había escuchado la conversación a escondidas,

–Al parecer, le afecto las palabras de Kalm… – dio una última mirada a su amiga y sonrió – Hmm puede ser que… – una risa picara escapo de los labios de Xana – ¿Sera que te gusta Kalm?

Con su nuevo descubrimiento, Xana se sentía mucho más cercana a Serena.

* * *

**F****echa: 05 de noviembre de 2013**

_Disculpen que no actualice y venga con este pequeño one-short, pero tengo aviso. Me van a operar, precisamente la vista. Es por eso que no estare por aqui por un tiempo. Puse este fic principalmente para avisarles que tal vez, este sea mi ultimo fic del año. Dependiendo de cuando pueda usar una computadora otra vez (No me gusta dictar a las personas y sepan que cosas escribo, ya que este fic y nota lo escribio mi prima). Otra razon es para anima a Kari con su fic de esta misma pairing._

_Perdonen tambien a aquellos que me hablan por facebook, no tengo permitido usar telefono, ver television o jugar en mi 3ds. Cuando ya me encuentre mejor, lo sabran porque lo primero que hare sera actualizar._

_Gracias a todos por leer y cuidense mucho!_

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
